


Nel Parco della Regina

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Light Bondage, M/M, Shota
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Il principe Karim decide di passare all'azione e Ilya non può far altro che arrendersi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHOTA!  
> Se non di fosse capito dai tag.

"Principe? Principe Karim dove siete? Vi prego, principe, questo pomeriggio avete la lezione di danza, il maestro vi sta già aspettando. Siete in ritardo di quasi un'ora. Principe? Principe Karim?"  
L'uomo continuò ad avanzare per il giardino del palazzo reale, tra le siepi ben potate, i cespugli di rose, le aiuole colorate e gli alberi ben curati, ma del suo giovane principe non c'era traccia. Arrivò al ponte che univa le due sponde del laghetto artificiale e lo attraversò, e continuò la sua ispezione, guardandosi intorno con attenzione, ma non ottenne nessun risultato. A quel punto, certo ormai che il ragazzino non fosse lì, si avviò verso l'enorme arco di pietra, quasi interamente ricoperto di edere, che era l'unico ingresso al Parco della Regina.  
Quella parte del giardino era circondata da alte mura, ricoperte anch'esse di edera e fiori rampicanti, e per tradizione era riservato allo svago di pochissimi membri della famiglia reale. Era stato creato circa tre secoli prima come regalo di nozze all'allora nuova regina, grande amante dei fiori, da parte del suo sposo, e la donna aveva deciso che in quel piccolo paradiso sarebbero potute entrare solo lei e le poche persone che avrebbe deciso di invitare a farle compagnia. Dopo la sua morte quel diritto si era trasferito al suo primogenito, ormai diventato re, e lui aveva deciso di estendere il privilegio al suo erede.  
Da allora era nata la tradizione e, a distanza di tanto tempo, nessuno dei sudditi del regno poteva entrare in quello che era stato ribattezzato Parco della Regina senza essere stato invitato personalmente dal re o dall'erede al trono. A parte, naturalmente, tutti i giardinieri che lo curavano con regolarità e che venivano comunque selezionati con cura.  
Ilya era già stato lì, ovviamente, al seguito del principe Karim. Il suo giovane pupillo sembrava amare particolarmente quel posto, visto che ce lo trascinava almeno un paio di volte alla settimana. E, a quanto sembrava, doveva essere convinto che a Ilya piacesse allo stesso modo perché solo poche settimane prima gli aveva detto che poteva entrarci anche da solo e che il suo permesso era senza limiti.  
Ilya, a dire il vero, non era un grande estimatore di fiori e piante, aveva sempre preferito le vecchie ed enormi biblioteche polverose a qualunque giardino avesse mai visto. In quel momento sarebbe stato tra gli scaffali della biblioteca reale, e pure con molta felicità, ad espandere la sua già vastissima conoscenza, se non fosse diventato il precettore personale del giovane erede al trono. Invece era lì che camminava tra fili d'erba e terra, all'inseguimento di un dodicenne viziato e malizioso in vena di scherzi.  
Una volta attraversato l'arco non perse tempo a guardarsi intorno e si incamminò con passo deciso verso una direzione ben precisa. C'era un luogo, all'interno del Parco della Regina, che il principe Karim amava in particolar modo e Ilya sapeva che lo avrebbe trovato lì, se aveva davvero scelto di nascondersi in quella parte del giardino reale.  
Si trattava del gazebo delle rose. Era una costruzione ottagonale, fatta interamente di marmo bianco; tre larghi gradini che correvano per tutta la struttura portavano alla vasta pedana al cui centro svettava un semplice pilastro, ricoperto di rose rampicanti. Quattro archi si incrociavano alla sua estremità, a formarne il soffitto, e terminavano in otto pilastri quasi del tutto simili a quello centrale, a parte per le dimensioni ridotte. Piante di rose di ogni colore erano intrecciate tra loro e alla struttura di marmo, andando a creare il tetto e le pareti del gazebo. Al pilastro centrale erano accostati a raggiera otto sedili, anch'essi di marmo, resi più comodi da soffici cuscini bianchi come la pietra che ricoprivano, che permettevano ai pochi eletti che potevano accedere a quel luogo di godersi lo spettacolo creato dall'intreccio delle rose e la vista del Parco della Regina in tutto il suo splendore.  
Ilya doveva ammettere che era una creazione di tutto rispetto e poteva capire perché il giovane principe ne fosse affascinato. Camminò spedito e lo raggiunse in breve tempo, salì i tre gradini e scostò una tenda di rose per accedere alla pedana. E si fermò di colpo, la bocca spalancata e il respiro che diventava un rantolio sconvolto.  
Il principe Karim era in effetti lì come lui aveva immaginato. Solo che era completamente nudo, e legato, e molto eccitato. E aperto. Decisamente aperto!  
Era sdraiato di schiena su uno dei sedili; delle corde erano fissate al pilastro centrale, di certo fissate ai ganci che servivano ad ancorare i rampicanti, e gli passavano sotto le ginocchia, facendo in modo che le sue gambe fossero sollevate e oscenamente spalancate. Perfino i polsi erano legati, avvolte non da altre corde ma dai rami di una pianta di piccole rose rosse, probabilmente perché legarsi da solo le braccia era un'impresa al di là delle sue possibilità.  
Era una visione incredibile, e Ilya si ritrovò a boccheggiare.  
"Ti stavo aspettando" disse Karim dopo qualche istante, inarcando la schiena come se lo sguardo del suo precettore che percorreva il suo corpo fosse stato la più sensuale delle carezze. "Ti ho aspettato per tanto, tanto tempo, e ora non resisto più. Ti voglio! Vieni da me, ti prego!" concluse, con voce vogliosa.  
Quello non era un principe, e di sicuro non era nemmeno un bambino di dodici anni. Quello era un demonio, e della peggior specie, senza ombra di dubbio. Ilya lo vide dimenare il fondoschiena, in un chiaro invito per lui, e contrarre e rilassare ripetutamente i muscoli che circondavano il fallo di legno che spuntava dalla sua apertura.  
Quando era diventato il suo precettore, sei mesi prima, Ilya sapeva che sarebbe stato un compito arduo e impegnativo. Da quando aveva compiuto sei anni e aveva iniziato i suoi studi, infatti, il giovane erede al trono aveva costretto alle dimissioni la bellezza di ventinove tra i più sapienti uomini del regno. Lui era quello che aveva resistito di più, alcuni era scappati addirittura dopo appena un paio di settimane.  
Non appena ricevuta la sua nomina, Ilya si era preparato al peggio, ma non aveva previsto che quel ragazzino tentasse di sedurlo, tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto fare. Era una cosa talmente assurda che all'inizio non aveva nemmeno capito quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni. Col tempo, però, era diventato sempre più malizioso e insistente, tanto che era stato impossibile continuare a fraintenderlo.  
Ilya era stato bravo, aveva ignorato tutti i suoi approcci in modo gentile ma fermo, facendogli capire che non era interessato ma senza offendere i suoi sentimenti. O almeno così pensava, anche se alla luce di quello che stava vedendo in quel momento non ne era più così sicuro.  
"Ilya prendimi! Il fallo di legno non mi basta, ho bisogno di te."  
Karim lo richiamò, contraendo i muscoli della sua apertura ancora una volta e usando un tono di voce che avrebbe fatto invidia alla più esperta delle meretrici del regno, e pure dei regni vicini, e Ilya non poté più ignorarlo. Non aveva mai dato molta importanza al sesso, prima di iniziare quel lavoro, e di certo non aveva mai immaginato di poter provare certe pulsioni per un bambino, ma ormai doveva riconoscere che Karim aveva vinto.  
Voleva essere scopato? E lui lo avrebbe accontentato, con molto piacere.  
Un grugnito animalesco annunciò la sua resa e in pochi passi raggiunse il giovane principe. Si assicurò che i suoi polsi fossero davvero legati per bene, stringendo e annodando i rami delle rose che per fortuna non avevano spine, e si aprì i pantaloni senza perdere tempo a levarsi gli altri vestiti.  
Era stato provocato, troppo a lungo e troppo pesantemente, e lo spettacolo che il principe aveva organizzato per lui quel pomeriggio era stato la proverbiale goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso della sua pazienza e del suo autocontrollo, perciò non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere gentile e premuroso. Con un movimento deciso sfilò il fallo di legno dall'apertura del ragazzino e, prima che lui potesse rilassarsi di nuovo, lo penetrò con un'unica forte spinta.  
Karim urlò e si tese, ma Ilya non se ne preoccupò e non pensò nemmeno per un istante di fermarsi. Continuò a muoversi dentro di lui a un ritmo sostenuto, perdendosi nel calore intossicante delle sue strette pareti interne. Era da tanto che non scopava qualcuno, ma poteva affermare senza alcun dubbio che nessuna delle sue esperienze passate era stata anche solo lontanamente piacevole ed esaltante come quella.  
Più Karim urlava, più lui gli sbatteva dentro il suo membro con forza. E più forte lui lo scopava, più Karim urlava e lo incitava a dargli di più. Era tutto talmente eccitante che Ilya si ritrovò al limite fin troppo presto.  
Per un istante pensò di rallentare il ritmo dei suoi affondi per far durare l'amplesso più a lungo, ma quell'idea morì un'istante dopo essere stata concepita. Quello che fece, al contrario, fu afferrargli le cosce e spingerle ancora di più verso il suo busto, in modo da spalancarle ancora di lui e avere più spazio per muoversi. E accelerò ancora di più i movimenti dei suoi fianchi.  
Karim urlò se possibile ancora più forte e prese ad agitarsi, strattonando i polsi nel vano tentativo di liberarli dalle corde di rose che li imprigionavano. Non ci riuscì, ovviamente, e per punirlo per quella sua piccola ribellione Ilya gli diede due forti sculacciate. La stimolazione dovette essere eccessiva perché al suo successivo affondo il ragazzino ruotò gli occhi all'indietro, tese tutto il suo corpo come la corda di un arco pronta a scattare e venne con un gemito disperato, schizzando il proprio sperma sul suo petto e su quello del suo amante.  
Ilya sentì il suo orgasmo direttamente intorno al proprio membro. Le pareti interne di Karim si tesero come tutto il resto del suo corpo e lo imprigionarono in una morsa così stretta che non riuscì più a controllarsi.  
Venne con un rantolo strozzato, spingendosi più a fondo che poteva nel corpo del ragazzino e riempiendolo col suo seme caldo.  
Quella era stata, senza ombra di dubbio, la miglior scopata della sua vita. Aveva appena finito e già non vedeva l'ora di ricominciare. Osservare il suo sperma colare lentamente fuori dall'apertura ormai rilassata di Karim, poi, fu così eccitante che il suo membro diventò di nuovo duro in un tempo ridicolmente breve.  
"Sono certo che mi condanneranno a morte per quello che ti ho fatto," valutò Ilya "ma sappi che al momento non me ne importa nulla e che sto per scoparti di nuovo."  
La risatina divertita di Karim lo colse del tutto di sorpresa.  
"Non ti succederà nulla" lo rassicurò il suo principe. "Mio padre sapeva che ti volevo da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Tu sei stato il suo regalo di compleanno per i miei dodici anni."  
Ilya lo guardò a bocca aperta, sconvolto e incredulo, ma il ragazzino continuò senza mostrare il minimo disagio.  
"In base alla legge, dobbiamo aspettare fino al giorno in cui compirò sedici anni e solo allora potremo sposarci, ma nulla ci vieta di divertirci nel frattempo, anche se dobbiamo comunque stare attenti a non causare uno scandalo."  
"Sposarci? Scandalo?"  
"Ovvio! Ora che ti ho catturano non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciati andare. Ti voglio tutto per me! Mi dispiace solo che dovremo aspettare ancora tre anni e mezzo, ma mi consola sapere che possiamo comunque condividere il letto, o qualunque altra superficie tu voglia usare purché non sia a portata di udito di qualcuno dei miei sudditi."  
Ilya vide di nuovo i muscoli della sua apertura contrarsi e decise di mettere da parte la ragione, almeno per un po'. Senza nessun preavviso lo penetrò e ricominciò a scoparlo con forza. Quel ragazzino era un demonio, non c'erano dubbi, ma lui avrebbe insegnato a quel demone tentatore qual era il suo posto: sotto di lui, con quel canale così stretto e caldo pieno del suo membro e del suo seme.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato un lavoro lungo e impegnativo, ma lui lo avrebbe svolto come sempre con scrupolo. A partire proprio da quel momento.  
Le grida di piacere del giovane erede al trono echeggiarono nel Parco della Regina e il re prese per mano il suo amante, nonché grande amore della sua vita, e tornò sui suoi passi con un sorriso orgoglioso. Il loro nido d'amore, per quel giorno era già occupato, segno che suo figlio aveva finalmente deciso di passare all'azione e di conquistare l'uomo che amava.  
"È proprio tuo figlio!" commentò il suo amante, scuotendo la testa sconsolato. "Quando avevamo dodici anni tu mi hai preso per la prima volta proprio in quel gazebo."  
"E dopo tutti questi anni siamo ancora felici e innamorati come allora. Non credi che sarebbe una bella tradizione da portare avanti anche nelle generazioni future?"  
Il suo compagno sospirò esasperato, ma il suo sorriso la diceva lunga sul fatto che fosse fiero del suo giovane principe, esattamente come lo era il re suo padre.


End file.
